In general, conductive adhesive tapes are mainly used for the purpose of enabling two components to be electrically adhered to each other, and used in various forms.
One type of conventional conductive adhesive tapes is a conductive adhesive tape that is formed by coating an adhesive mixed with a conductive powder on an electrically conductive polyester fiber or nylon fiber on which Ni, Cu, Ag or the like with excellent electrical conductivity is electrolessly plated.
However, such a conductive tape is expensive because of using a conductive fiber, and burr can be caused from a cutting surface during cutting. The electrical conductivity and heat conductivity of the conductive adhesive tape is less than the adhesive tape with metal foils.
Another type of the conventional conductive adhesive tapes is an adhesive tape that is formed by laminating a metal foil such as aluminum on one surface of a polyester (PET) film, to increase the tear strength of the metal foil such as aluminum, and prevent wrinkling of the metal foil such as aluminum, and coating a conductive acrylic adhesive mixed with a conductive powder such as Ni on the other surface of the polyester (PET) film. However, such a conductive adhesive tape has a problem that electrical and thermal properties are deteriorated because of poor vertical electrical conductivity and thermal conductivity.
Further, another type of the conventional conductive adhesive tapes has problems that flexibility of the conductive adhesive tape is lowered by filling punched holes in a polymeric film layer with a conductive solution, and further a conductive material and a polymer film are separated or spaced from each other in the punched holes during flowing of the conductive solution.
As disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0398477, a conventional conductive adhesive tape includes: a sheet layer that is a substrate; a first conductive metal paste coating layer that is coated on the upper side of the sheet; a second conductive metal paste coating layer that is coated on the lower side of the sheet; a first conductive adhesive layer laminated on the first conductive metal paste coating layer; a second conductive adhesive layer laminated on the second conductive metal paste coating layer; and a release paper layer that is laminated on the other surface of the second conductive adhesive layer laminated on the second conductive metal paste coating layer.
Here, the sheet that is a support material employs any one of a PET film, mesh fabric, nonwoven fabric, and rubber sheet. In the case of the PET film, a plurality of holes are formed and the plurality of holes are filled with a metal paste, to thus electrify the first conductive adhesive layer and the second conductive adhesive layer.
However, since the conventional conductive adhesive tape should employ a PET film, mesh fabric, nonwoven fabric, or rubber sheet as the sheet, and should form a plurality of holes for electrification, there are problems that the thickness of the conductive adhesive tape is thicker, the manufacturing process thereof is complicated, and the manufacturing cost thereof increases.